Victoria
by Dark Fairy00
Summary: Alemania y Belarus son ex-enemigos y aunque se toleran en la actualidad, sus caminos van muy por su rumbo. ¿Que hacer cuando sus jefes piensan diferente? Con un pequeño empujon torceran la historia de ambos, pero las cosas no siempre van como uno espera. ¿Terminara peor de lo que empezó? ¿o tal vez, y solo talvez, terminaran en algo completamente increible?


Antes de empezar el capítulo, quiero resaltar unas cuantas cosas:

-Todos los asteriscos que se encuentren en el texto serán explicados al final de cada capitulo

-Esta no es una historia enteramente mía, los créditos son también para Daap. Originalmente era un rol, pero juntas lo hicimos en formato fanfic para traérselos a ustedes esperando que les guste a todos. (Perfil: u/6151887/Daap )

-Hetalia no nos pertenece. Si lo fuera todas las parejas serian crack y lleno de yaoi.

-Gracias por leer: D

* * *

Capítulo 1

Cambio de planes

Era una fresca tarde de un día cualquiera cuando Ludwig llego a territorio bielorruso. La última vez que había estado allí fue en un momento donde hacía tanto frío que se sentía como si se le fueran a congelar los huesos por permanecer mucho tiempo sin moverse, aparte de que en esa ocasión no era bienvenido en aquel lugar por haber entrado indebidamente como enemigo. Pero aquel día ese no era el caso, ya que sus jefes habían hecho planes entre ellos para que ambos países mejoraran sus relaciones diplomáticas. Claro que esto no le hacía especialmente feliz a, y suponía que ese también era el caso de la bielorrusa; más que nada porque en el pasado habían tenido sus muy notorias diferencias, y en la actualidad sus conversaciones no pasaban de un saludo formal antes de seguir cada uno con sus asuntos.

-Me pregunto si su jefe le aviso... —murmuró, mientras miraba el reloj. Ya tenía 20 minutos de retraso la representación de aquella nación. Mientras tanto, él seguía de pie esperandola, mientras iba cargando un par de maletas. Se ajustó su largo y voluminoso abrigo color crema, el cual en esa ocasión llevaba totalmente cerrado para evitar el frío tan característico de Bielorrusia.

Mientras tanto, a paso firme y rápido iba caminando la bielorrusa por los pasillos del aeropuerto, haciéndose espacio entre la gente que iba y venía. Por petición de su jefe, tuvo que ir por su nueva visita hasta el aeropuerto para buscarle; lo malo es que se lo había dicho hacía menos de dos horas y tuvo que cancelar muchos planes por ello. Mientras lo buscaba con la mirada, pensaba en cómo lograrían llevarse medianamente bien al ser ambas personas de pocas palabras. La única razón por la que había aceptado el tan precipitado plan de su jefe fue porque aún estaba en deuda con Alemania, que le había ayudado a independizarse antes de que creara la URSS; pero efectivamente eso no significaba que fueran amigos o mucho menos. Después de un buen rato buscándole, logró ver al rubio entre la multitud. Se acercó a paso lento hacia él, quedando a pocos centímetros antes de hacerse notar.

—Добрай раніцы*, Alemania—le saludó, después de carraspear. Ofreció su mano por pura formalidad, mientras el nombrado se volteaba.

—Guten tag, Bielorrusia— le devolvió el saludo, extendiendo la mano que tenía libre—. Gracias por venir a recibirme, espero no hayas tenido muchos inconvenientes —añadió mientras estrechaban sus manos.

—No es nada. En estos momentos no tengo trabajo pendiente —mintió. La verdad era que su jefe le había quitado responsabilidades para que ella no lo usara de excusa y no fuera a recogerlo —. ¿Tienes donde quedarte estos días? —pregunto después. Esa era una de las cosas de las que su jefe le mandó a cerciorarse, siendo específico en hacerlo antes de salir del aeropuerto-

-No realmente —respondió, revolviéndose un poco el cabello. Esa era una de las cosas que debía arreglar antes de poder ir a la reunión—. Al ser un poco apresurado este encuentro no me dio tiempo de hacer una reservación, pero tengo pensando rentar una habitación en algún hotel cercano.

Natalia suspiro con fastidio, tratando que no fuera muy obvio. Uno de los sermones de su superior le había dado era que, en caso de que no tuviera a dónde ir, debería invitarlo a quedarse en su casa. De nuevo, la idea no le entusiasmaba en lo absoluto; pero más que una petición las palabras de su jefe habían sido una orden. Y ella no la desobedecería.

—No será necesario, en mi casa hay habitaciones extra —mencionó, dando por hecho que él entendería el contexto.

— ¿En serio? Eso me ayudaría mucho, danke —respondió, asintiendo con la cabeza, aunque sentía que estaba causando ya demasiadas molestias y apenas llevaba 45 minutos en dicho país. El aeropuerto se empezó a llenar de nueva cuenta y empezaron a ser aplastados por la multitud que venía saliendo de sus vuelos— Se hace tarde ¿Nos vamos?

La chica, que llevaba puesto su usual vestido púrpura **, asintió de acuerdo, y comenzó a caminar a la salida principal. Ludwig le seguía por atrás, observando todo atentamente mientras caminaban. Una vez ya habían salido, Belarus le guió hasta su carro, abriendo la maletera para que el alemán pudiera guardar sus pertenencias. Al ya estar ambos en el auto, la chica lo encendióy empezó a conducir. Fueron 3 minutos demasiados silencios hasta que el alemán interrumpió aquel silencio fúnebre

— ¿Qué tan lejos está? —preguntó, siendo esto lo primero que se le había ocurrido.

—Ocho minutos... Tal vez más, gracias a que algunas calles pueden estar bloqueadas por la nieve —contestó ella, sin dejar de mirar el camino.

—Ya veo... Eso debe ser muy problemático, ¿No? —comentó mientras veía por la ventana. Notó que, en efecto, la mayor parte de todo estaba cubierta por nieve; el suelo, los techos de los edificios, etc. Pero la gente que se veía en la calle parecía demasiado tranquila, como si el hecho de que todo estuviera así fuera algo cotidiano.

—Mi gente ya está acostumbrada... No es tanto problema —respondió cortantemente, sin agregar otra cosa. No tenía intenciones de hablar con el alemán de algo que no fuera trabajo, lo cual su acompañante entendió muy bien a la primera.

Mientras Natalia no separaba su vista de la calle mortalmente concentrada en su tarea, Ludwig por su parte siguió viendo por la ventana el resto del camino cuando la plática se apagó. No era muy bueno conversando, pero el silencio que inundaba el momento tampoco era muy agradable. Aunque encontró ntretenido ver el lugar mientras iban a toda velocidad, olvidándose un poco de la tensión que se sentía en el aire.

Al llegar a la casa, Natalia esperó a que el Alemán bajará sus pertenencias de la cajuela y lo guió hasta una de las habitaciones que solía usar su hermano cuando iba de visita  
—Después de la cena, podemos empezar a discutir las cosas por las cuales nos reunimos —dijo al fin, recargada en el marco de la puerta viendo los movimientos de Ludwig. El rubio asintió, y empezó a sacar sus cosas de las maletas.

—Me parece bien, entre más rápido será mejor… —volteó a verla por última vez— Mientras acomodare mis pertenencias. Gracias por dejarme hospedarme aquí.

—De nada... Estaré abajo —dijo, para después ir a alistar todo lo necesario para la comida. Quería cocinar Borsh ***.

Ya estando solo, el oji azul guardo algunas de sus cosas en las cajoneras y recorrió la habitación para familiarizarse más con ella. Aunque no iba a durar mucho tiempo en ese lugar; su trabajo, aparte de ser una nación, le requería con urgencia de vuelta en su país. Al terminar de instalarse y ver la hora, bajo por el mismo camino por el que subieron para no perderse, buscando el comedor donde seguramente tomarían la cena.

Encontró la cocina sin haberse perdido y vio a la chica dentro, pero al estar ocupada no quiso molestarla y prefirió esperar en la sala de estar que había visto hacia unos segundos. Estando allí, empezó a ver las pinturas y cuadros que estaban en el lugar (cuidando de no tocar nada, no quería darle alguna razón a Belarus para hacerle algo).

—Son pinturas antiguas... Muchas más antiguas que tú —comentó Belarus, estando de pie en la entrada del lugar. Mientras estaba cocinando aquel platillo tan usual para ella, lo escuchó bajar pero prefirió ir a ver que hacia hasta que la sopa estuviera lista.

— ¿Eh? — El alemán se sorprendió al escuchar a la chica llegar, volteando hacia atrás para mirarla— Si, puedo ver que son muy antiguas. Es realmente interesante verlas, ¿de hace cuánto tiempo son?

—Uh... pues... —la chica se acercó para ponerse justo a su lado, observó todas las pinturas para recordar las fechas con cuidado. Señaló una en la que estaba ella de pequeña con sus hermanos, aun siendo la _Rus' de Kiev_ —Esa es del año 107 d.C. —señaló otra, en la que ella aparecía tratando de alejarse de Lituania. Eso había sido poco tiempo después de que ella formara parte del Gran Ducado de Lituania— Esa es de 1346 d.C. —siguió observando las pinturas, quedando su mirada fija justo en una de gran tamaño — Esa es de la Segunda Guerra Mundial... Somos todos los de la URSS —explicó, detallado con la mirada en donde estaba su amado hermano.

—En verdad que son antiguas –comentó Ludwig, bastante impresionado. No se dio cuenta que había sacado de sus pensamientos sobre adoración a hermanos a la chica, quien volteó a verle—. Tienes una buena colección de memorias en estos cuadros, Belarus —añadió.

Esta se encogió de hombros, volteando de nuevo hacia sus preciados cuadros  
—No me sorprendería que mi sestra* tuviera algunas más antiguas —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros. Se acercó a una pintura en particular, que estaba justo debajo de la enorme pintura donde salía con toda la URSS. Era ella, junto con el alemán, en medio de una plaza de Minsk— ¿Recuerdas ese día? Cuando declare mi independencia por un tiempo... gracias a tu ayuda —preguntó, sin dejar de mirar el cuadro. Ludwig fijó su vista al cuadro que mencionaba Natalia, observándolo detenidamente.

—Sí, recuerdo aquella vez—asintió, recordando por un momento aquella época. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo—. A pesar de lo difícil que fue, lo lograste. Y aunque aquella vez no duro mucho tiempo... Ahora será por siempre tu independencia —Bielorrusia lo miro fijamente, como si fuera un idiota.  
—Nada es para siempre... Ludwig. Eso deberías saberlo bien —observó otros cuadros, mientras podía ver claramente como todo había cambiado al pasar los años—. Algún día... algún día todos seremos simples cuadros, recuerdo de que alguna vez existimos como nación —agregó después, con un poco de pesadumbre. El alemán solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

—Mejor que nadie lo sé, estuve a punto de terminar como un recuerdo un par de veces ya —comento sin muchos ánimos de querer recordar esas épocas— Aunque creo que deberíamos pensar que durara "para siempre" y aferrarnos a esa idea, de lo contrario podríamos caer demasiado fácil en los momentos de desesperación —concluyo al fin.

—Si nos aferramos a una idea, nos dolerá mucho más caer en la realidad —una imagen de su hermano le vino a la mente, haciéndole fruncir los labios— Ya deberías saberlo, al estar con Prusia siempre. Él sabe lo que es ser olvidado.  
—Lo vemos desde perspectivas diferentes —concluyó, cruzándose de brazos— Pero tienes razón en algo, lo veo con mi hermano a diario y de alguna u otra forma siempre me imagino lo que ha de sentir, aunque él nunca ha dejado ver lo que en verdad pasa por su cabeza… no al menos completamente — Ser olvidado era el peor castigo que podía recibir Prusia. No se lo merecía, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Era una de las cosas por las cuales se sintió culpable al finalizar la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Por otra parte, Bielorrusia realmente no había prestado mucha atención a su respuesta, estando demasiado distraída con sus propios problemas. Su hermano... Él no la quería como ella deseaba, pero eso cambiaría. Estaba segura de eso  
—No siempre se puede tener lo que uno quiere —dijo al fin—. Y sólo se puede esperar hasta que las cosas cambien —retrocedió en sus propios pasos y se dirigió a la cocina. Ya debía estar listo el borsh— Siéntate en la mesa mientras sirvo la comida —ordenó, antes de irse de la sala. Ludwig se quedó unos momentos más observando los cuadros, antes de finalmente obedecerle.

/

 **Notas de Autor**

*Dobraj ranicy, que vendría siendo "Buenos días" en bielorruso.

**Ambas autoras estamos en la duda si el vestido de Natalia es purpura o azul ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

*** Es un tipo de sopa

¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Esperamos que les haya gustado y prometemos (Asi como cuando German promete video el próximo viernes) traerles el siguiente capítulo pronto. No olviden dejar sus comentarios y cuéntenos que les ha parecido la historia. ¿Pasara algo que no esté planeado después? ¿Sera que sus jefes planeaban algo que no debían? :D Hasta la próxima!


End file.
